


I Like Me Better

by stalwartrin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, College Student Peter, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Infinity War & DP2 post credit scene never happen, Insecure Wade, M/M, Nerd & Innocent Peter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is 23, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Wade can be a jerk sometimes, Wade is 32, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalwartrin/pseuds/stalwartrin
Summary: A story; where Spider-Man meets the infamous merc with a mouth, Deadpool. Tony Stark told Peter two things; one is to find the missing people and capture the bad guys. Two is to stay away from Deadpool, simple as that. But he kind of disobey Tony because he and Deadpool started patrolling together and sometimes hangout.As days goes by, Peter doesn’t realize he’s having a feelings for Deadpool — which is obviously not good.





	I Like Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first work for this ship. I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> Title was inspired by Lauv's song, obviously. It's really good, and kinda fit to my plot.
> 
> English isn't also my first language so sorry for the grammatical errors, if I have and it bothers you, please point it out. Constructive criticism is welcome as well, but please state it in a nice way, I have feelings too y’know. 
> 
> That's all, enjoy reading! Also, comments and vote are highly appreciated! <3

 

**Prologue**

Peter

 

Peter groaned when he heard the alarm clock ringing so loud beside his bed, he sluggishly opened one of his eyes and turns the loud annoying thing off. He need to have more sleep, he was patrolling non-stop these days and it’s really tiring to be honest. He pressed his mouth into a satisfied smile and turns back into his deep slumber, not really minding if he’s going to be late in his class and then having a point five grade to his first subject due to being late.

 

Wait, wait— what?! He’s late in class! 

 

He immediately opened both of his eyes and looked around his mess up apartment, rubbing his eyes along using his fists and quickly stood up. Goddamn, forget the shower part! He go to his drawer instead to put some decent clothes on, he smelled it first and cringed the way how it smells. Damn, maybe he should wash his clothes first before patrolling so he doesn’t stink. He went to the bathroom to take a tooth brush, his phone suddenly rang which startled the hell out of him. He picked up the phone from his bed and answers it. 

 

“ _Peter, dude! Where are you?_ ” Ned began, he hesitantly asked those from the other line. Peter pressed the speaker button and tossed his phone on the bed so he can properly move.

 

”I’m on my way, man!” Peter responded as he smacked the tooth brush in his mouth after putting a tooth paste on it, goodness, he’s a complete mess right now.

 

” _Hurry up, our professor ain’t having it. He’s having a quiz!_ ” Ned almost shouted, Peter panics even more. Peter pressed the speaker button and tossed his phone on the bed so he can properly move.

 

“A what?!” Peter froze, he freaked out.

 

” _Quiz, dude! Quiz!”_ Ned yell in reply, seems like he’s freaking out too. 

 

”Crap! I totally forgot about it, I’m on my way don’t worry!” Peter yelled, putting on his stuff on his bag including his spider suit and closed the zipper without even arranging his things. 

 

“ _Don’t tell me you didn’t review, Pete?”_ Peter winced when he heard Ned was gasping.

 

”I didn’t but I got it.” It’s not like he’s not nerd enough not to know about what they’re going to quiz.

 

 _“Alright, see you, be sure you’re here at exactly eight o’ five._ ” Ned reminded, Peter looks at his wall clock and it’s already seven fifty in the morning. Yeah, sure thing, he can do that. Not a big deal, right? All he need is to do a fast and flawless parkour, that’s all. 

 

”Yeah, yeah! Thanks for reminding, Ned! See you!” He went to his bed to pick up his phone and then ended the call.

 

He quickly put his shoes on and put his phone in his pocket, he was about to leave his apartment but he was stopped when he saw a piece of paper on his door step. _Please don’t be a water bill,_ Peter prayed. He picked it up and read it, his eyes widened when he saw that it was his water and electricity bill. Not just that, it’s his due date already! But he just paid his electric bill? Right? Right? He paid it in like last two months, two months? Holy—

 

”Oh, God! I haven’t even paid my bills last month, I forgot about it!” He shouted to himself, face palming at the same time. Well, looks like God didn’t answer his prayer. He looks like an idiot over there talking to himself, no doubt. He put the bills on his backpack and left his apartment after locking it, he should pay this later. 

 

He arrived at the university in no time and went to his class at exactly eight o’ five just how Ned told him, another good news is his professor didn’t notice him entering the class. Ned gave him a cheeky thumbs up and a grin, the professor even gave their quiz papers right at the time when he arrived. He flawlessly parkour through his way there just as planned. Good thing he’s Spider-Man, he did that without having a hard time since he’s flexible and fast. If he’s not Spider-Man, well, he’s probably screwed and must be still in front of his apartment building. 

 

Although even if he’s not, he for sure studied the lesson for today’s quiz. He’s laundering his clothes every week and paying his bills every month. He’s not late today and had a good sleep, maybe he even took a shower. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, focusing on answering the questions of the paper instead. He didn’t even review because he had no time, yet he’s still got it. Stuck knowledge is the best thing, isn’t it? He remembers all of this from high school.

 

But then, his thoughts came back from being Spider-Man. Which means, who was he joking? He would die if all of this was just a fantasy of his. He loves being Spider-Man, even Tony, Happy and Ned knows that. He loves being a hero who do nothing but good things and saves plenty of people. This title led him to being part of a next generation of Avengers, and especially, led him to Tony Stark; Tony who was his idol for a long time after Iron Man saved him from the robot that was about to kill him many years ago. His life wouldn’t be exiting like this if he’s not Spider-Man, it would be completely boring if he’s just— you know, Peter Parker.

 

After answering his long quiz, he looked at Ned to see if he’s finished too. He saw that Ned was just wondering around, Ned must be waiting for him to finish his quiz so he didn’t waste any time. He passed his quiz paper on his professor, looking at Ned and signing him for them to leave since they’re both finished. 

 

“So, how was it?” That’s the first question Ned asked after they got out.

 

”What?” Peter asked in confusion, frowning as well. Peter hold the strap on his bag, they’re currently walking at the corridor to attend their next class. 

 

”Uhm, your patrol last night?” Ned continued, still curious as always whenever he’s asking Peter if how was his patrol. 

 

”It was okay, got two rubbers and ten drug dealers arrested.” Peter whispered to avoid people around them from hearing what they’re talking about, shrugging afterward like it was nothing since he’s used to it. He’s like fighting bad guys since he was fifteen years old.

 

“Woah, that's awesome, dude!" Ned exclaimed, completely amazed. Ned is always like that, as if this is the first time he heard how Peter fought those bad guy and defeated them on his own.

 

"Thanks, man." Peter responded, flashing a genuine beam towards his best friend. 

 

"Sometimes, I can’t believe you’re my best friend.” Ned sends him a proud smile, putting his hand around Peter’s shoulder.

 

“Well, I’m not able to do this alone without the help of my guy in a chair.” Peter said, as he grins back and they did their own hand shakes. It's true though, Ned was helping him to hack into the criminal's system, create his web shooter and upgrade his old crappy suit in case Tony take the billion dollar suit back _again._

 

"You know, you can always count on me." Ned reassured, Peter knows that but he’s glad Ned doesn’t forget to say that to him. 

 

"I know, a help from a friend won't going to hurt." said Peter, it’s really great when you know your best friend have you back every time even though you don’t need it sometimes. 

 

"So, can we tell them you're Spider—"

 

"No, Ned." Peter chuckled, Ned was just joking and Peter knew. Ned always jokes like that, ever since they’re high school.

 

“How about lego build and video games tomorrow night?” Ned excitedly asked, as if they’re still a high school kids who’s still excited to build legos and play video games.

 

”Yeah, yeah, sure. That’s a good idea, Ned.” Peter quickly agreed, nodding his head. 

 

”Wait, really?" Ned didn't seem to expect his answer, that’s new. 

 

"Of course, why not?" Peter twitched his eyebrows, glancing at him. 

 

"It's just you've been doing some heroic stuff lately. You’re not busy, right? No patrols? Or part time jobs?” Ned asked, glancing back at Peter.

 

”No, I’m still on a break of my internship, remember? And I still don't have a spider-man photos, I’m not going to Mr. Jameson empty-handed, bet he's going to fire me right away. Don’t worry, Ned. I’m taking my break tomorrow night. To be honest, I need time for myself too. Besides, I miss building legos and playing video games.” Peter admitted, he really needs to take a rest from being spidey for a while. Being a hero is tiring, sometimes.

 

And yes, Peter has a two part time jobs while fighting bad guys around the city. He had an internship on one of the pharmaceutical companies in New York. The company was named after his boss which is Frank Industry. He’s helping the company in doing researches purposes for the chemicals that the company was producing. It’s a pretty decent job, though, his boss said he should take a break for a while. Mr. Frank wasn’t really firing him, the company was bankrupt, unfortunately. It’s been rumoured that the company was struggling for the past few minutes so they closed it for a while. His boss said they will take it back as soon they payed their credits, and his boss promised so Peter believes him. 

 

His other job was at the daily bugle and it’s the worst, he wouldn’t be there ‘till now if he didn’t get paid well but his wage there was pretty high so he’s resisting the job. No, not the job. It’s his boss, the one who he was resisting. His work is to take a picture of Spider-Man which is himself and bring it to their publisher, J. Jonah Jameson— his worst boss, who did nothing but to discredit and hate Spider-Man. He’s just swallowing his pride, he really needs a money to pay his rents, bills, and to buy his daily needs. So you can tell that he had no choice but to work there. It was easy, the boss is just the problem. 

 

He couldn’t also keep asking his Aunt for his own financial problems, she did too much for his sake and Peter wants May to go easy with her life from now on and don’t think of him too much. He wants to pay his Aunt someday, so he’s doing his best. He couldn’t ask Tony for help too, he doesn’t want to take advantage since Tony had already given him a billion dollar suit and Tony helped him so many times. Tony even insisted that he’ll buy Peter a better apartment and Peter should take an internship in Stark industry but he refused, he wants to be independent. Sounds typical but it’s the truth.

 

“Okay, cool.” Ned replies that brought him back to reality, Peter looked away. “By the way, Michelle texted me.”

 

”What did she say?” Peter stared at Ned once again, asking. 

 

“Let’s meet her later, after our class, that’s what she said.” Ned said, eying his phone. Maybe he’s reading the text messages again.

 

“Oh, okay.” Peter nods, guess MJ wants to hang out with them.

 

Michelle Jones became their friend too, not long after so many events happens in their past academy. She’s pretty funny sometimes but serious all the time, though she’s cool to hang out with so she became part of their little squad. Michelle is very observant, good thing she still has no idea he’s Spider-Man. Not that he doesn’t trust her, it’s just too dangerous when so many people know who was Spider-Man under the mask. He needs to keep his identity for the sake of his loved ones, and that’s what important right now. It’s enough for him to help the others even though they didn’t really know who he was.  

 

As for his Aunt, she still doesn't have an idea that he's Spider-Man. There's this one time when May accidentally saw him on his spider suit, he panicked at first. Thinking how he's going to explain it to May but his Aunt was being senseless sometimes so she thought Peter was just cosplaying Spider-Man, since May knew Peter loves cosplaying his favorite anime characters or superheroes with Ned. He just only agreed the idea of him cosplaying Spider-Man, Peter will tell May that he's really Spider-Man but not right now. Maybe, someday when he’s finally ready. 

 

"Peter." Ned called, stopping from walking.

 

"Yeah?" Peter blinked.

 

"Someone was calling you, haven't you heard?" Ned pointed his phone that was ringing and vibrating in his pocket.

 

"Oh." He quickly answered the phone. He didn't even notice someone was calling him, his thoughts were so deep. He turns his head to Ned and he mutters, "Wait a second, it's Tony." Ned nodded, giving him a thumbs up. He walked away from his best friend for a second to talk to Tony privately.

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark? What’s up?” Peter brightly asked, also confused, why did Tony suddenly call him? There must be some kind of emergency.

 

” _I need you in my lab later, after your school. I’m sending Happy there to pick you up._ ” Tony said on the other line, it pumps the adrenaline of Peter. Tony Stark was really asking for his presence. Finally, something good.

 

”What? Why?” Peter dumbly questioned, he looked around.

 

“ _It’s something important, I’m giving you a mission? Don’t you want it?_ ” Tony asked, there’s a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Typical Tony.

 

“Of course, I do want it. So, what it’s about?” Peter questioned, a little excitement were building up not gonna lie.

 

” _Let’s talk about it when you’re here, okay? Focus on your studies for now, kid._ ” said Tony, Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Hey, I’m not a kid—!”

 

” _End call._ ” 

 

And the call ended, Peter rolls his eyes in annoyance whilst clicking his tongue. Even though he’s a college student, Tony is still treating him like a kid. It’s pissing him off to be honest, sure, Tony was his guide back when he was new to all of this hero stuff but now— he can make his own decisions and he can handle himself. He doesn’t need a mentor anymore, he’s twenty three years old and he’s an adult already. Thank you very much. 

 

“What did he say?” Ned peeked his head beside Peter, eyebrows were both twitched in curiosity.

 

”I’m gonna meet him later, another mission, he said.” Peter shrugged, trying to hide his excitement.

 

“Maybe something cool?” Ned put his hand on his chin, caressing it.

 

“He didn’t exactly said what it’s about, but I can’t wait to find out.”  Peter said.

 

“Me too, don’t forget to tell your guy in a chair what it’s about.” Ned nudged his elbow to Peter, giggling.

 

”Of course.” Peter responded. 

 

As soon as Peter and Ned attended their classes, Peter’s boredom started to strike again. He was just spending hours listening into the boring discussions, that’s what’s up. Their professor was sort of old too so she’s talking so slow and writing on board like she’s taking a time on her life. Peter yawned while stretching his arms, he’s so sleepy right now to the point he just wants to sleep after his classes. When the bell suddenly rings and it's already break time, Peter quickly stood up and started to walk with Ned towards the exit of the room. They’re going to meet Michelle right now. He looked at his wrist watch, he couldn’t wait to know his mission.

 

This is is going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 “Oh, kid! Nice timing, you’re right in time.” Tony approached the moment Peter stepped in his laboratory, Peter shook his head. He just got there from university, he doesn’t waste anymore time anymore since he couldn’t wait to know his mission. 

 

”How many times do I have to tell you I’m not a kid anymore?” Peter irritatedly asked, Tony ignored him as if he didn’t hear what Peter just said. Peter rolled his eyes again. 

 

“Come here, I’m gonna show you something.” Tony added, signing Peter to walk towards him so he did. “You remember the news that you told me about what’s been going around New York? About the missing people?” 

 

“Yeah, I did. I was about to help the police or something but then you told me to stay out of it because you said you could handle it, so how was it Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, sarcastically smiling. 

 

“Well, I did tell you to stay out of it because it might be dangerous since I assumed many bad guys were involved in this but I don’t remember saying I can handle it myself.” Tony said, looking at Peter. 

 

“Mr. Stark.” Peter crossed his arms. 

 

“Okay, okay. I need your help.” Tony said in defeated. 

 

“Wow, that’s a big word coming from you.” Peter commented, chuckling because who knows he can make Tony say this after a long time?

 

“I know but look, Peter. This is important, no joking around.” Tony stated, with his serious face so the grin on Peter’s face faded.

 

”And what do you want me to do?” Peter cleared his throat, Tony pointed the hologram on his table and shows him each file of the mission people. 

 

“I spend most of my time hacking into systems all around New York to find some clues or context where the kidnappers might hiding the hostages, what they’re doing to them, and what’s their reasons. But I can’t seem to find something, it’s too complicated. It’s like something was stopping me from entering their system. No, _someone_ was stopping me, someone who’s smart and clever I say.” Tony explained, Peter just listened and didn’t say anything for now. Peter looks at each file and it’s surprising there’s a teenagers too and not just adults, he lets Tony to explain more of this to him. 

 

“So, I need your help to find some resources outside instead or who might be involved in this mess and what’s their purposes for doing this. You see, I can’t find resources myself and talk to people out there about this because I’m basically Tony Stark and everybody knows me.” Tony continued.

 

“I’m going to do this by myself? Like as Peter Parker?” Peter questioned, gulping.

 

“Well, yes, but maybe both. Peter is the one who’s gonna find who were the bad guys, and spidey is the one who’s going to fight those bad guys with iron man.” Tony suggested, shrugging.

 

”Oh.” Peter only nodded his head, the question is how? How can he find those kidnappers? He’ll think of that later after he settles this out with Tony.

 

“What do you say? Are you in or not?” Tony asked, drinking the coffee on his table.

 

”And if I’m not, who’s going to help you?” Peter raised his eyebrows. Since Avengers broke up long time ago, they still haven’t teamed up again. Maybe someday, since Tony and Steve were talking to each other again. A little closure is a good thing to any relationship, right?

 

“I’m calling Rhodes, but I’m sure he won’t going to help me since he’s working on the officials. Or Pepper, who was my ex-girlfriend which is totally not awkward if we work together.” Tony speaks in pure sarcasm, adding. “Or Stephen but he is crossed out since he’s too busy making balloon animals. Maybe I could just work on my own, eh?” Tony rolled his eyes, like he’s totally done. Peter snorted, typical Tony. 

 

“You sounded like you have no choice but to ask for my help, and who is Stephen?” Peter asked in confusion. 

 

”He’s a wizard, but nevermind him. What’s your answer? Are you in?” Tony questioned, ignoring his first sentence.

 

“Of course, I’m in. By the way about the officials, do they know this? Did they give us permission to like, help them?” Peter interrogated, Tony mentioned about Rhodes not helping him because he’s working on the officials so Peter assumed something’s wrong. 

 

“No, not really. They think it’s just a small issue to ask for our help but I think it’s not, so I insist of helping without them knowing. I think this is pretty big. If we do this, it’ll make their job easier or maybe prove them that we’re not just talking about a small crime.” Tony clearly said, continuing. “Since I’m bored too and I want to do something good.” 

 

“Right, I’m going to start tonight but do remember I’m on my break tomorrow.” Peter said, reminding him.

 

”Yeah, sure thing. Good luck out there, Pete.” Tony patted his shoulder, Peter looks up at him and flashed a simple smile on his face. “I’m counting on you.”

 

”Thanks, Tony.” And Tony smiles back. “I won’t let you down.” 

 

After saying those, he waved his hand for goodbye and left Tony’s building. He insisted to take a taxi instead that’s why Happy isn’t going to fetch him into his apartment. He knew Happy was annoyed just seeing his face so he didn’t go with him, that’s funny though. Only a few hours and it's already night, he still haven't figured out how to find those kidnappers. First things first, he needs a plan. A good plan so he won’t fail. 

 

Yes, a plan. That’s the good start. 

 

He slowly stepped backwards from the taxi station. Instead of picking up a taxi and going home, he decided to patrol tonight. Maybe, this will help him to find a little piece of the puzzle. He walked through the dark alley, looking around to check if no one’s around. When he confirmed that there’s no one there, he removed his clothes one by one and his shoes. He put his spidey suit on. Struggling at first but he managed it, he put his clothes and shoes inside his backpack and webbed his backpack on the wall many times where no one can reach it unless they have ladders or something. 

 

He finally learned to properly protect his backpack after years, he lost so many backpacks and he couldn’t afford to lose one anymore. The hard part of it is all of his shoes, clothes, assignments were gone. He doesn’t have an extra as well to buy those kind of stuff since he’s technically living alone. No more Aunt May to buy his backpack. 

 

”Hello, Peter.” Karen approached the moment he put on his mark, the devices inside his suit began to process. This feels so good, as always, when he’s finally putting his spidey suit on. 

“Hi, Karen. Any crimes near us?” Peter asked, webbing the wall block to pull his body up to the rooftop.

 

”Current checking.” Karen stated, analysing the data. 

 

“Take your time.” Peter commented, sitting on the rooftop whilst staring at the sunset. He forgot to buy a churro. 

 

”There’s indeed a crime happening two blocks away, ready to take them? It’s a robbery at the south supermarket.” Karen said, showing him the video of where the robbery is happening.

 

“Where? Show me the way.” Peter said as he webbed right next to the wall block and swing side by side when Karen showed him where the crime was happening. 

He got in the supermarker in no time, there’s a three masked guys who were threatening the people inside. The cashierer seems like he’s about to piss himself when one of the robbers grabbed his tie, the robber must have said something to the cashierer to gave all of his money from his pocket and wrist watch to the robbers. Peter feel bad for him, he wait for the right moment to stop them, it’s too dangerous since the robber was still holding the cashierer. It’s always a timing, a perfect timing so he’ll succeed. 

When the robber let go of the cashierer’s clothes, he thinks this may be a right time to finally put himself on the scene. He webbed on the top of the supermarket’s door, ready to swing by and smash the glass door but he froze in his place when someone went on the scene before him. He saw a guy in a red and black spandex. Peter parted his mouth into two, this is the guy Ned told him who was copying his suit.

 

It’s Deadpool, the infamous mercenary. Before Peter can jump on a scene, he’s body because frozen solid when Deadpool started to shoot the robbers one by one on their heads. Peter gasped in pure shock, what’s happening right now can’t seem to properly process on Peter’s mind.  Bloods were everywhere, the people inside look frightened as well including Peter. Deadpool blows the smoke on his guns and looked back at the people after shooting the robbers’ heads, he playfully waved his hand for goodbye and left the supermarket like nothing happened— like he didn’t kill anyone. 

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath. Karen was telling him something but he couldn’t hear her because he’s still shocked about what he saw. He failed, he failed.  He opened both of his eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing into his action. He follows Deadpool into the alleys and when he gets a chance to corner him, he webbed Deadpool into the wall and continued to web him until Deadpool can’t seem to move on his place.

 

“Deadpool.” Peter gritted his teeth under his mask, forming his palms into fists.

 

”Woah, did God just answered my prayers? It’s a privilege to meet you, spidey, also to see those sexy booty from here and surprisingly you know me too!” Deadpool sounded so happy, like ridiculously happy. Wait, Deadpool knows him? Peter blinked rapidly. “But this is a bit too harsh, don’t you think spidey?” Deadpool asked, continuing. “And kinky too.”

 

“You killed those people!” Peter scoffed, ignoring what Deadpool said. He’s so damn angry right now.

 

”That, I did, mister obvious.” Deadpool replied, humming in agreement. 

 

“What is wrong with you?!” Peter exclaimed, stomping his fist on the wall. 

 

”I know spidey has a godly ass, everyone knows that! But I didn’t know he’s a short tempered person.” Deadpool commented, didn’t look like he’s talking to Peter though. “I know, I know.”

 

”You just took their lives like it was nothing!” Peter continued, biting his lip to control his temper. He really doesn’t want to hurt anybody right now.

 

“They’re robbers anyways so no biggie, no hard feelings, spidey?” Deadpool asked, it angers Peter even more. How could he?

 

”That’s a human lives we’re talking about!” Peter huffed, clenching his jaw.

“Before we continue this anatomy talk or something, you might want to take your spidey cum off.” Deadpool said, referring to his webs and it caught Peter off guard. There’s a long-long pause before Peter can react again.

”What? They’re not— they’re webs!” Peter yelled.

 

”Spidey-baby, as much as I want to beg for you to let me go to satisfy your kinkyness, it’s already times up!” Deadpool spoke, slicing his webs using his katanas without wasting any more time.

 

So he can do that moment ago so why now? And what the hell? Kinkyness? Spidey-baby? Where the hell this comes from? The first question seems to answer itself when Deadpool pushed Peter beside him and began to slice the bullets using his katana directing towards them or rather— towards _Peter_ , it made Peter stopped in his place. Shocked, confused.

 

Someone was trying to shoot him but why didn’t his spider senses alarm him? He should’ve avoided those bullets on his own. If Deadpool was not here, he must’ve been shot or moreover, _dead_ — his body couldn’t take those much bullets. There must be some kind of explanation on this, they put something on the bullet for him not to sense it. 

Peter shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and quickly web swing towards the guy who tried to kill him after Deadpool sliced the bullets, he knocked the shooter off to the ground. Ready to take his mask off and ask what did they put to those bullets but Deadpool immediately pull Spider-Man’s arm and used all of his strength to push Peter away from the guy. Peter was thrown too far away. 

 

“Make sure to buy me some tacos when we meet again, spidey-baby! And oh, stay away from here as soon as you escaped!” Deadpool said. 

 

”What are you—?!” Peter was unexpectedly blown away by the strong wind coming from the loud bomb. The scene in front of him just suddenly exploded, he groaned when he hits the ground and his ears were ringing at the loud impact. He gasped when he realised what just happened, whilst parting his mouth with his eyes widened. Everything happens so fast, it horrifies him. This is horrifying. So the shooter was a suicide bomber and the bomb didn’t trigger his spider senses too. What is happening to him? To his ability?

 

He quickly stands up, coughing at the same time. Where’s Deadpool? Oh, God. Now Peter is really panicking, he couldn’t breathe. He knows Deadpool can degenerate from what he’d heard but still, Deadpool saved him— twice. Deadpool just sacrificed himself to save him.

 

He looked down, staring at his palms. He took off his mask and hissed when he felt something sting on his neck. He reached it, pausing, _what the—?_ He tried to took if off but he couldn’t, there’s a small device on his neck. He didn’t discern this earlier until now, he just noticed when he feel something’s wrong with his ability. 

 

He put his mask on again but Karen isn’t working either, this place is suffocating him. The smokes were suffocating him, so he web swung away from the scenery. He looked back, completely disappointed with himself. He should’ve saved those robbers, those people and the suicide bomber but he failed— he completely failed. He keeps staring, hoping that the mercenary was out there but he’s nowhere to be found because of the big and black smokes. He looked away, biting his lip.

 

_I’ll come back._

 

* * *

 

“Woah, so you’re telling me you met Deadpool?!” Ned asked, eyes widened.

 

”Shh!” Peter glared at him, putting his finger on the top of Ned’s lips as he looked around as if someone’s going to heard them even if they’re alone in Ned’s dorm. Yep, Peter went to Ned’s dorm in the uni as they planned. They’re currently building the legos Ned just bought last month. 

 

“Don’t worry, my roommate is at the party.” Ned reminded, gently pulling Peter’s hand away. 

 

”Wait, you didn’t come?” Peter frowned.

 

”We’re hanging out, like, right now.” Ned deadpanned, picking up the piece of lego and put in on the side of the build. “Of course I didn’t come.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. But is your roommate okay? He’s not mean or anything?” Peter awkwardly asked, scratching his neck. He’s just worried.

 

“He’s not mean, we’re just not close. We talk about stuff sometimes, like video games. As far as I know he’s okay, so don’t worry, Pete.” Ned replied, shrugging.

 

“Okay, cool. I just thought he’s a bully, you know? Like Flash.” Peter cringed when he remembered how Flash used to humiliate him back in high school, good thing Flash studied in the other city. 

 

“Definitely not like Flash, that guy’s a douche.” Ned said whilst shaking his head. 

 

”I know, right.” And Peter quickly agreed.

 

”So, you really did meet Deadpool? as in merc with a mouth, Deadpool?” Ned started to ask again about the mercenary Peter met yesterday, Ned seems curious if how they met. 

 

”Yes, _that_ Deadpool. He, uhm— uh, saved my life.” Peter muttered, looking away.

 

”He saved your life? Are you sure we’re talking on the same Deadpool here? Because the Deadpool I know is a sadistic psychopath person who kill people for money.” Ned raised his eyebrows.

 

”Yeah, I know that. Tony Stark just warned me about him but he saved my life, Ned, twice.” Peter admitted, lifting his two fingers in the air to show that to Ned. 

 

” _Hours just passed after you left and here you are again, you look like you came out from a war. What happened, Parker?” Tony interrogated when Peter entered his building, although Tony sounded worried. Peter kept his mouth at first but then started to mumble things._

 

_”I was— there was— it’s, I was at the—“_

 

 _”Okay, kid. Take it easy, just breath. Just breath, okay?” Tony walked towards him when he maybe noticed something was off, Tony caressed_ _Peter’s back for comfort_ _._

 

 _Peter took off his mask, he couldn’t speak. Tony led him to the sofa and gave him a bottle of water, he took it and drink. It pretty much helps, the way Tony was caressing his back goo. But his breathing was still unstable, it’s so hard to breathe. He hates anxiety so much, he hates it with all of his heart._ _He took a heavy breath again and again whilst Tony is still caressing his back, Peter’s having a panic attack in front of Tony Stark and it’s not cool. He looks like a damn kid all over again._   _After a minutes of panting, Peter slowly recovered. The way he breaths is back, he drank some water again and glanced up at Tony._

 

_“Sorry.” Peter mumbled, massaging his temple at the same time._

 

_”It’s okay, Parker.” Tony softly replied. “Now, mind telling me what happened?”_

 

_And he did, he told Tony what exactly happened at his patrol today. Tony was quiet the whole time, his face was serious and he’s really listening to the words Peter was saying. There’s no sarcastic comments or anything, he just listens. After Peter told him everything, there’s a moment of silence not long before Tony stood up and go to his computer._

 

_”Let me see that, Peter.” Tony said, pointing the small device on his neck._

 

_Peter stands up and walked towards him, he turned himself around so his back was facing Tony. Stark started to attached something on the small device on his neck, it was a cord from his computer. Tony was typing some codes on the computer. After Stark entered the codes, the thing on his neck disappeared. Tony picked it up, analysing it using his computer._

 

_”What is it?” Peter asked, spinning to stare at the screen._

 

“ _Do you remember who put this on you?” Tony questioned instead of answering Peter_ _, pointing the device._

_”I don’t know, I just found this out after the bombing happened. What, why? What is it?” Peter gulped, biting his inner cheek._

_”Someone must’ve been put this on you while your attention was focused on Deadpool.” Tony stated, eyes were still focused on the device._

_“But I had my mask on or my suit and that thing was literally on my skin.” Peter responded, completely dumbfounded._

_“Maybe we need to call this mission off.” Tony sighed, which made Peter stared directly towards him._

_”Mr. Stark.” Peter called, eyebrows were furrowed. “You know we can’t.”_

_”Look, Peter. If they didn’t put this on you while you’re on Spider-Man suit, maybe they put this on you while you’re still Peter.” Tony glanced up at him, Peter hesitated for a moment._

_”But, it’s impossible.” Peter shook his head, convincing himself._

_”Someone must’ve known your identity.” Tony continued. “This is too dangerous.”_

_”No, it can’t be. I swear, Tony. My identity is safe, I’m careful when it comes to that.” Peter argues._

_”But what if I’m right? Hmm?” Tony interrogated._

_”But what if you’re wrong? What is that thing anyways?” Peter changed the subject, he doesn’t want to talk about the issue of his identity anymore._

_“It’s an inhibitor, this is illegal but someone was still producing these. It’s a device that can take off any special abilities. Through electronic means, this item was preventing a particular person from consciously using their super-powers.” Tony explained._

 

_“Inhibitor? Who could possibly create this kind of thing?” Peter asked, pursing his lips._

 

_“Someone who hates mutants or heroes who has special abilities like you, obviously.” Tony responded._

 

_”But I still have my super strength when my senses weren’t working.” said Peter, eyebrows were both twitched in confusion._

 

 _”The device is slowly neutralising abilities, step by step until it will successfully take it away.” Tony explained again, deeply sighing._ _“Peter,”_

 

_”Hmm?” Peter hummed, closing his eyes because he exactly knew where this is going._

 

_”I’m serious, maybe we need to call this mission off. We didn’t even know who do this, what if it was those kidnappers? They’ve done this so you can’t interfere.” Peter immediately shook his head when he heard Tony said that._

 

_”No, Mr. Stark, please. I want to find and help those missing people, I want to set them free and capture the bad guys.” Peter clearly enunciated, lumping his shoulder in defeated when he discerned Tony doesn’t seem satisfied on his answer. ”Okay, here’s the deal. If you’re right about them knowing my identity then I’ll call this mission off myself but please— let me help while we’re still figuring this out.”_

 

_”Alright, okay.” Tony finally nodded in agreement. “And Pete.”_

 

_”Yeah?” Peter still doesn’t already like where this is going, Peter feels like Tony was calling him by his first name whenever Tony will say something Peter’s not going to like._

 

_”Stay away from Deadpool.” Tony demanded with a firmness in his tone, it’s not even a request anymore._

 

_”Why? He saved my life, Tony, twice. Maybe he deserves like you know, a second chance?” Peter reasoned, Tony sharpened his eyes and looked at Peter suspiciously._

 

_“You’re seriously asking me why? You know Deadpool, right? He’s dangerous, kid. Just listen to me, I know what he’s capable to do when money involves so there’s no second chance for him.” Tony sensibly said, crossing his arms as well._

 

_”I’m not a kid.” Peter spouted, not deciding to answer Tony._

 

_”And if you’re not, you’re gonna listen to me. I know you want to help changing him, I know that look in your face when you told me how he saved you but it won’t work. Expect that someone will pay him to kill you someday, so don’t be surprised if it happens. He doesn’t care, Peter. Always remember.” Tony stated, looking at Peter like he’s examining his expression. Peter looks away, letting out a sigh._

 

_”I will, I understand.” Peter stared back once again, he doesn’t have a choice but to agree in the end._

 

”Earth to Peter!” Peter flinched as he snapped back into the reality when Ned called him and waved his hands in front of his face, Peter blinked twice. That’s a long flash back if you asks him, he looked down. 

 

“What?” Peter quered, sounded so addle.

 

“I said don’t talk to Deadpool ever again, or when you see him go away. He’s too—“

 

”Yeah, dangerous.” Peter finished Ned’s sentence, nodding his head and rolling his eyes whilst putting the last piece of a lego at the top. “I know, Ned.” 

 

“I’m just reminding you, okay?” Ned said, doing their hand shakes at the same time while they’re both looking down at the lego build that they’ve finished. 

 

“Tony told me that too so don’t worry, and trust me, I won’t go near to him.” Peter spoke, not really sure what he’s saying. 

 

Peter glanced up to meet Ned’s eyes, he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Ned’s reaction. It seems like Ned wasn’t satisfied on his answer because Ned is raising his eyebrows, dubiously staring at him. Peter shook his head, parting his mouth in disbelief.

 

”What?” Peter sassed, Ned raised his eyebrows even more. “You don’t believe me, do you? You are unbelievable.” Peter utterly ranted, laying on the floor to ease up his tiredness.

 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Ned questioned, poking him.

 

”Yeah, I know.” said Peter.

 

”Then you know I’m not going to tell Mr. Stark about—”

 

”Ned, what are you talking about? I’m not breaking any rules here.” Peter defensively said, sitting up straight.

 

“Okay, okay! I trust you, sorry, I just assumed things.” Ned commented, lifting both of his hands in surrender as he got up to set the game so they can finally play. Peter let out a sigh, he’s relieved Ned doesn’t argue about ‘Deadpool’ issue anymore. 

 

“So, what do you want to play?” Ned asked, looking back at Peter.

 

”Let’s continue resident evil, that would be great.” Peter replied.

 

”Cool.” 

 

And they spend their time playing resident evil together, Peter almost forgot that the game was really addicting. He remembers Ned and him were like playing the game for almost twenty four hours without taking a break when they had no classes back in high school. Although the game had so many jump scare moments and the zombies were so creepy, but it helps them to stay awake all night and the game was really freakin’ good. Ned ordered boxes of pizza for the two of them and it was really delicious, mostly when it had pineapples as one of the toppings— the best, Peter was confused why most of the people hates pineapples on the top of the pizza. 

 

After they finished half of the mission and eating pizzas, Peter looked at the wall clock to check the time. He almost cussed when he saw it’s almost two in the morning, he’s still got morning classes tomorrow. He quickly got up and packed all of his things, he told Ned that he should go. Ned nodded, agreeing but he seems disappointed. Maybe Ned just misses the days when Peter would sleep over, but now Peter couldn’t, because Ned had a roommate and it would be awkward if Peter stays over. Peter should also go home to take a look of his apartment. 

 

Ned waved his hand for goodbye when Peter walked towards the door, he waved back and smiled as he left Ned’s dorm. Peter walked through the exit of the university, there’s still a party everywhere in every sorority house. Bunch of cool, popular kids and jocks around. The first and last time he went to the party is when Liz invited them and they got bullied by Flash again, that was traumatising and humiliating. Just imagine you got bullied in front of your crush, ugh, Peter doesn’t want to remember anymore. 

 

His phone vibrated, he picked it up from his pocket the opened the message from Tony Stark— he read it.

 

 **Tony:** Parker I just found the person who put the inhibitor on you

 

 **Peter:**  really? I thought it was a suicide bomber?

 

 **Tony:** you’re still awake?

 

 **Peter:** Uhm, I just texted you so obviously. who was it by the way? and how did you find them?

 

 **Tony:** I tracked the fingerprints on the inhibitor and he’s with the suicide bomber. he’s living in Manhattan, name’s Robert Glass, not married. I don’t know what’s his job because it was unknown according to his data. he also doesn’t seem going home everyday but I figured he’s always in Bronx, especially around midnight

 

 **Peter:** Bronx? where?

 

 **Tony:** sister margaret’s school for wayward children, that’s a bar with full of mercenaries. you can handle it right?

 

 **Peter:** of course, and yes, I know what I’m gonna do. I’ll keep an eye for him, until I figure out if he’s with the kidnappers or someone just pay him to kill Spider-Man.

 

 **Tony:** good but don’t forget to tell me what did you find out

 

 **Peter:** yes, copy that. 

 

Peter immediately put the phone back in his pocket and ran towards the alley after exiting the university, quickly dressing himself as Spider-Man. As soon as Tony said those information, he couldn’t wait any longer but to take an action. He should start the mission right now, even though it’s almost two in the morning and he still has classes tomorrow— screw it, he didn’t need sleep. He’s not even tired or sleepy yet, he can’t sleep if he’s thinking too.

 

When he finally put his suit on, he webbed the walls and swing to it side by side. Bronx wasn’t that far away from Queens so he can handle it, besides, not to brag about it but he’s fast. 

 

It didn’t too long when he arrived at the location, he stopped at the rooftop right next to Sister Margaret’s School for Wayward Children. He just comfortably sat there, waiting for something to happen. Gladly, his stomach was full. He’s not going to starve while waiting there. He commanded Karen to zoom his sight and to hear what’s going on inside. But the thing is, he couldn’t properly hear what’s everyone’s up to, the audio was messy because it’s so nosy inside. He waited and waited until he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t see up there what’s happening inside so it’s no good for him to stay or watch like this, he needs to go inside. 

 

 _Oh, God._ He’s gulping and panicking so hard. He hadn’t been in a bar so he’s tensing so much, and not only that, it’s full of criminals too. Is he even allowed in there? Can he go inside without anyone noticing him? _Oh, God._  Peter is really freaking out, telling himself he can do this all over again. 

 

“Karen, can you show me some photos of Robert Glass?” Peter asked, standing up.

 

”Of course, Peter.” Karen responded, analysing Robert’s data until his photos popped out. Peter stared at it for a second, memorising his features. Robert had a brown hair, looks old but he looks decent to be a criminal too.

 

”Okay, here we go.” Peter whispered to himself, removing his Spider-Man suit and putting his casual clothes on. 

 

He put his web shooter ( looking like a bracelet ) around his wrist too, just in case something happens. He left his bag on the rooftop, crawling on the wall to go down. He walked slowly at the entrance hall of the bar, he put the hood on his head so no one can completely see his face. He bowed his head when he entered, looking at his feet as he walked inside the bar. He cringed how the place smells, there’s a cigarette’ smokes everywhere. His heart was pumping so loud, he can almost hear it. Why does he feel this way? He feels vulnerable without his suit on, he feels weak as Peter Parker. He turned up his head, staring around his surroundings. Good thing no one’s minding him, they’re just minding their own businesses. He felt relieved somehow, he kept looking around trying to find his target.

 

He went at the bar stool when there’s no sign of Robert Glass, he sat there as he faced the bartender. It’s surprisingly seeing that the bartender looked like a complete nerd with his blonde short hair and pair of glasses, seems like he usually got bullied in school just like Peter. The bartender looked at him which made Peter gulped because he noticed how the bartender was staring at him, does Peter seems suspicious to be in a bar like this? 

 

“You look like a scared kitten went missing in the wrong place, what are you doing here kid?” The bartender asked, Peter curled his brows. “Want me to walk you to the exit?” 

 

”No, that’s mean. First of all, I’m definitely not a kid. Second of all, I’m not scared and this is probably where I want to go.” Peter huffed.

 

”Sure thing, what do you want?” The bartender questioned with his poker face expression.

 

“Uh...” Crap, now he’s totally speechless, he doesn’t know what to order. He doesn’t even have an alcoholic drink in his entire life! It’s really hard being a loser, isn’t it? Good thing Peter loves reading books so he’d read what’s usually the main character was ordering when they were going to the bar. “A beer?” That looks like a question but that should do it since the bartender took a bait.

 

“Name’s Weasel by the way.” The bartender introduced while preparing Peter’s order, _Weasel_ _huh_?

 

“I’m Peter.” Peter introduced as well. He pursed his lips, thinking if he made a right decision about giving his real name. 

 

“Here’s your beer.” Weasel put the glass of beer in front of Peter.

 

”Thanks.” Peter uttered, hiding his cringe from Weasel when he saw that the beer looks like a piss.

 

Weasel just looked at him, nodding. Peter nervously took a sip and almost vomited the moment he tasted it, Weasel continued to stare at him, deadpanning. It’s really distracting! Peter feels like Weasel knows what he’s hiding. Peter tried to smile, acting like he enjoys the beer the he ordered. How can people enjoy drinking this? Weasel shook his head on him, about to open his mouth to say something to Peter but he serves the other customers instead.

 

“Fuck you, Weasel!” Peter jumped in his place when someone bursted in the bar and suddenly shouted that.

 

”The fuck did I do?!” Weasel groaned, looking through the entrance of the bar.

 

”Oh, don’t you ‘the fuck did I do’ me! You sold me to those shit faces, you told them where I’m living! Now I have to clean my apartment again!” The other guy snapped and Peter thought that he’s voice was really familiar. Where did he hear those voice again?

 

”What I’m supposed to do? They threatened me, put a gun in my god damn face. I know you can handle them. As if you’re not used to it, you’re like cleaning dead bodies in your apartment ever since the disgusting avocado fucked your face!” Weasel hissed back. 

 

Peter tried to act cool even though he’s really shocked at the moment, these two were casually shouting about cleaning dead bodies like it was nothing. And not just that, the people everywhere doesn’t seem to mind them. So, this is like a normal thing to them? _Oh, God._

 

But the voice was really familiar, Peter thinks so hard. Where the hell did he hear those voice? Out of curiosity Peter slowly looked back to see where the voice was coming from and he almost fell on his seat when he saw Deadpool. He immediately looked away from Deadpool, oh my freakin God.

 

Yes, _Deadpool._ He’swith his full suit on, the mercenary who saved his life twice. Peter freaked out even more, why is he here? And it really looks like he know the bartender very well. Of course, he forgot that Tony said this bar is full of mercenaries so Deadpool is one of them. Wait, does Tony know Deadpool was here too? 

 

“I chopped off their dicks and they’re still in my apartment. I don’t clean dicks, Weas. God knows where they’ve fucked into.” Peter saw from the corner of his eye that Deadpool sat beside him at the bar stool while still talking to Weasel, Peter faced the other side and hid his face even more using his hood. 

 

“Then why did you chop their dicks off?” Weasel unbelievably asked.

 

“I just wanted to make them feel that they doesn’t have their hakuna banana anymore before dying, that shit’s funny! You should’ve seen their face, oh God, good old times.” Deadpool said, laughing, wiping the fake tears on his mask.

 

”Old? You just did that two days ago, butterface.” Weasel said, “And why don’t you just shut the fuck up, Wade? Just take the money, geez.” Weasel scoffed and gave Deadpool an envelope.

 

“You’re salty as fuck, Weas, you’re like an old woman who just got menopaused from fucking a fresh cucumber.” Deadpool said, sliding the envelope in front of him. Peter frowned, does Deadpool really talks like that? God, he’s indeed the infamous merc with a mouth.

 

“Where were you yesterday?” Weasel changed the subject.

 

“Just woke up tonight, I died from a bomb yesterday.” Deadpool responded which made Peter squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“What happened?” Weasel asked Deadpool, giving him a glass of beer.

 

”I just saved spidey’s ass, it seems someone was trying to kill him.” Deadpool replied, shrugging and then pulling his mark upward right on the top of his mouth as he straightly drinks the beer.

 

”Spidey? Like the amazing Spider-Man?” Weasel asked, in amazement.

 

”One and only, who has a booty.” Deadpool said, whispering ‘that rhymed!’.

 

“There’s a ton of criminals who wants to kill him so I wouldn’t be surprised. Hmm, have you become a super hero Colossus wanted you to be?” Weasel grinned.

 

”Be thankful you’re my fucking friend, if not, I would shoot your fucking cunt.” Deadpool said in annoyance.

 

”Fuck you, Wade, I don’t have a cunt. Why are you even sound so offended, asshat?” Weasel mocked, still grinning.

 

”I’m not a hero, Colossus is just my sugar daddy, he can’t change me. Besides I just saved Spider-Man because of his ass, I mean, Weas! Have you seen that perfect ass, those curves were flawless I’m telling yah! Might jerk off thinking about that booty after this.” Peter parted his mouth when Deadpool said that, he can suddenly feel the heat on his cheeks. What the hell did he just hear? 

 

”Oh, God. You’re so fucking disgusting.” Weasel rolled his eyes, the grin on his face disappeared. Peter couldn’t agree more.

 

”As if you didn’t jerk off while staring at Thor’s poster.” Deadpool said back, Peter’s cheeks heats up even more. What’s with these two? “Who do you think the top though when Thor agreed to have sex with you?”

 

“Wade, shut the fuck up.” Weasel said, looking at Peter and then pointing him. “You’re scaring my other customer.”

 

Before Peter can react or say something, the mercenary beside him caught his attention. Peter wanted to throw himself through the exit, or just melt in his seat right now. He didn’t plan for Deadpool to see him without his suit on. _Oh, God! Damn you, Weasel!_ Peter doesn’t have a choice but to face them both and goodness, Deadpool was really staring at him from head to toe. He should’ve left when Deadpool arrived, he should’ve have!

 

“Holy mother of Christ! Look at his baby face, that is so adorable! And Weasel, what the fuck?” Deadpool spouted whilst staring at Peter, Peter squirmed on his seat.

 

“What’s your problem, fuck face? Don’t tell me you’re having a boner?” Weasel questioned irritatingly.

 

”Ho, hey! Don’t talk like that in front of a kid! You allowed an underage to drink this, Weas? You’re a disgrace into our society.” Deadpool asked in disbelief, pointing Peter’s drink. 

 

”Hey, I’m not an underage!” Peter finally spoke out, he glared at Deadpool because it pisses him off. Why the hell everyone assumes he’s still a kid? 

 

”Sure, jan.” Deadpool deadpanned.

 

”Did you just meme referenced me?” Peter incredulously asked.

 

”Agreed Yellow, he’s so precious.” Deadpool talked but he’s clearly not talking to Peter and who’s Yellow?

 

”I’m very much an adult.” Peter argued, groaning. He looked at Weasel and Deadpool, they both doesn’t seem satisfied on his answer. He rolled his eyes and picked up the wallet from his pocket and brought out his I.D,  “You think I’m lying? Here.” He handed his I.D to them.

 

Deadpool frowned while looking at his I.D and slowly stared back at Peter, he nodded afterwards just like Weasel. Deadpool gave it back to Peter, resting his chin up on his palm after that just to continue staring at him. Peter’s cheeks were so hot, it doesn’t feel comfortable anymore.

 

“Petey, what an adorable name.” Deadpool commented.

 

”It’s Peter, not Petey.” Peter corrected but the mercenary doesn’t seem to be minding it.

 

“My name is Wade Wilson, cutie pie.” Deadpool wiggled his eyebrows, it really strange how his facial expression can still be seen even with his mask on. “What’s a pretty place like you doing in a dirty boy like this?” Wade asked, Peter was about to answer but he stopped. He curled his eyebrows in confusion, that question doesn’t make any sense. Wade laughed at his reaction.

 

“Oh, God.” Peter looked at Weasel when he commented that, Weasel shook his head and went away from them to service his other customers. Now it’s him and Wade alone, _shoot_ , Peter forgot how awkward he is when it comes to this.

 

“I, uhm...” Peter stammered, about to continue but Wade shushed him.

 

”Lemme guess, got dumped by your little girlfriend?” Wade asked and Peter quickly shakes his head in disagreement.

 

”What? No! I just wanted to drink.” Peter shot back, picking up his beer to show it to Wade. 

 

”In here, in Bronx, really? You’re from Queens, right? There’s so many bars there.” Weasel suddenly asked beside him and then walked away again after asking those, Peter almost cussed. Damn, he gave them his I.D so some of his personal information were in there. Not a good move. _Peter_ , _you_ _idiot_.

 

“I’m... uh,” Peter mumbled, playing with his fingers as well.

 

”You are so cute.” Wade commented which made Peter flushes in embarrassment.

 

”I’m— uhm, an assassin and someone send me here to kill someone?” Peter utterly spoke, Wade made a face through those mask.

 

”An assassin? No shit sherlock, no offense but you look like you can’t even kill a bug, baby boy.” Wade snorted. Peter bit his lip, trying to hide his scarlet cheeks. _Baby boy?_

 

“I’m telling the truth.” Peter tried to maintain his seriousness.

 

”Oho?” Wade seems amused, but then his expression turned straight. “Then if I ask you to kill someone, would you, Petey pie?”

 

“Would you pay me, though?” Peter challenged, it’s getting really ridiculous. Why would he say that even though he knew Wade is right, about the fact he cannot even lay a hand on a bug? 

 

“Would I pay you— of course I would! I’m a man of my word, baby boy.” Wade winked through those mask, and all Peter can say is that mask was really incredible. “So...”

 

Peter cleared his throat, sitting up straight. He directly stared at Wade’s white eyed mask, he tried to act cool or to continue to look at Wade but the thing is; he couldn’t, he couldn’t do this. Wade is very good at staring challenge and Peter didn’t know if why he was so distracted looking through Wade’s eye. Maybe because he’s lying— and he couldn’t lie, he’s bad at lying, simple as that.

 

”Fine, someone just send me here to investigate someone.” Peter clearly put into words, in defeated. 

 

“That’s more like it.” Wade grinned, tapping his finger on the table. “Who’s someone and someone? I wonder, such a strange names.” 

 

“It’s Spider-Man, he’s my uhm— he’s my friend so he went to ask me if I could keep an eye out for someone. Spider-Man said he’s with suicide bomber that almost killed him.” Peter explained, not really sure why he’s saying this to Wade. He feels like he can trust him to say this, he just feels like it even if he’s having a second thought. It’s really weird. But he can’t also hell but to think that what if Wade was with Robert Glass? Although, it’s impossible because Wade’s the one who saved him. 

 

“Woah, woah, woah! You and spidey are bestie?” Wade asked, he seems surprised. 

 

“Yeah, kinda. I mean, I met him when I had an internship in Stark industry years ago. He’s cool and approachable so, yeah.” This is so stupid, it’s really lame when you’re complementing yourself. Peter wants to face palm so bad, but it’s worth a shot since everyone was taking a bait when Peter was telling how he met Spider-Man to his classmates or the other people around his work place. 

 

“Now that I know Spider-Man is your friend, I’m touching myself tonight.” Wade shamelessly announced, Peter almost chocked on his own saliva. Peter wanted to shrink in his place right now, he’s blushing so hard and it’s really embarrassing even though he’s not the one who said it. How could Wade say something like that in front of him? Wade really had no shame, isn’t he? “I think babies have a night time sleep so what are you still doing here, baby boy? It’s like almost four in the morning?”

 

”What?!” Peter’s eyes widened, looking at his wrist watch. Wade’s right, it’s already three thirty in the morning! He’s gonna get so screwed, he’s got a new quiz on their calculus and he doesn’t know anything about the lesson! He didn’t review because he’s busy patrolling these days, remember? He quickly got up, putting a cash right next to a glass of beer that he ordered and looked at Wade.

 

”I’m really sorry but I gotta go.” Peter said, slightly beaming and was about to run but he faced Wade again. “It’s really nice meeting you, Wade. See you next time, I guess. Goodbye.” 

 

And Peter left, he slapped his forehead again and again while running to get his backpack at the rooftop. Peter groaned, he’s gonna need a long sleep after this day.  _See you next time. Ugh, seriously_   _Peter? That’s what you chose to say?_  It’s like he’s expecting to see Wade again and it’s not really good. Tony just told him to stay away from Deadpool, he just told Ned he’s not going to break any rules.

 

Although, when you think about it; it’s not really Peter’s fault when Deadpool was going in the same bar as Robert Glass. So Peter think everything’s cool even to Tony, _right?_

Peter hopes so because he can’t avoid seeing Wade now.

**Author's Note:**

> Deadpool was really hard to write, his personality was something. He’s a talker, he talks funny and he’s a trash mouth so I don’t know if I portray him very well, what do you think guys? 
> 
> Any other opinions in this chapter?


End file.
